


Giving Him the Goods

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I can handle. More. Ma'am." His wrist shackles rattled as he squeezed his hands into fists. "Just can't. T-talk.""Then I'll listen to you scream instead," she said.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous, Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	Giving Him the Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



The speaker crackled. "Jodi? Your next client's here."

"Be right out," she said to the ceiling. She looked around the studio to make sure everything was clean and tidy, tugged down her black tank top so it covered the waistband of her matching black leggings, and left, locking the door behind her. Her soft flats made no sound on the hallway's lush red carpet.

A big man was sitting in the waiting room, looking uncomfortable—maybe because he overflowed the chair he was wedged into, maybe because all he was wearing was a black bathrobe, maybe because it was his first time seeing a professional. Jodi sized him up in a glance and then turned away and walked to the desk. "Checks out?" she said to Dorian.

"Checks out," Dorian said. He was sitting zazen in his armless office chair, with perfect posture. _Show-off,_ Jodi thought, amused. "And he confirmed that everything he put in the registration forms is still accurate."

"Good, that'll save time." It was amazing how many people changed their minds in between requesting an appointment with a dominatrix and actually showing up for one. "Thanks, D."

"No prob."

Jodi padded over to the large man, admiring his bright red hair and pale skin. _He'll bruise nicely,_ she thought. "George Leroi?" she said.

"That's me," he said.

"I'm Jodi," she said. "You call me Mistress or ma'am. I call you what I want to call you. Stand up."

He pried himself out of the chair and stood. Muscle under the fat, she thought, and _tall_ , at least a foot and a half taller than her. Most people were taller than her, but not by this much. He neither hunched his shoulders nor postured and loomed. He just stood there, taking up space.

"You're not what I expected," he said.

She waited, expressionless.

"Ma'am," he added finally.

"If you want an Amazon in a rubber dress and spike heels, put that on your request form next time," she said. "Follow me."

She turned and walked back down the hall, feeling the floor creak subtly under George's feet as he followed her.

She ushered him into her studio and made sure he saw her flip the latch on the door. "Safety first," she said, picking up an iPad as he glanced around, taking in the various items of kinky equipment that lined the windowless, black-painted walls. "Boy, look at me."

He snapped his eyes back to her, surprised. She liked that. And he didn't try to correct her. She liked that too.

Reading off the iPad, she quickly recapped building fire escape procedures and reminded George that voice recognition software was always listening in case she spoke a security keyword or stopped making noise altogether. He was attentive and didn't try to goof around or rush her. After recording his acceptance and confirming his safeword, she flipped to his registration form and read down the kink list, making a couple of mental notes. Finally she set the iPad aside. "Take the robe off," she said. "Hang it on that hook."

"Yes ma'am." He did so and turned back to her. For the first time he looked a little uncomfortable—almost shy. He didn't know what to do with his hands and kept twitching toward trying to cover his crotch and then stopping himself.

She grinned. "Hands behind your back, boy."

"Yes ma'am." He sounded relieved.

His cock was rapidly stiffening. Jodi slapped it hard, forehand and backhand. George cried out in shock and pain, staggering a bit, and his erection wilted. She grabbed a clear acrylic cock cage off the table and slid it onto him, locking the ring behind his balls, as he breathed heavily and looked down at her with an odd expression on his face.

"That's better," she said. "You're not going to get to fuck me, so there's no reason for that to be hard, is there."

"No ma'am," he said, still slightly out of breath.

"Good boy," she said.

To her surprise, the big man blushed slightly. "Thank you, ma'am," he said. "I haven't done much to earn that."

"Don't worry," she said. "We're just getting started."

Within minutes she had him bent over a padded sawhorse, wrists and ankles spread and shackled. She ran her hands over his bare ass, marveling at the size of it, and then reached under to gently squeeze his balls. George made a little whimpering noise, and she watched his cock try to harden inside its transparent prison. "You like me touching you here, don't you," she said.

"Yes ma'am." His voice was muffled but clear.

She traced her fingertips up over his perineum and around his asshole. "And here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And like this?" as the fingertips became light fingernail scratches, up to his tailbone and back down over his most sensitive skin.

He shuddered. "Y-yes ma'am."

"How about this?" She pinched the taut skin at the top of his sac, then scratched hard down his ginger-furred inner thighs.

"Aah! Yes ma'am!"

She returned to his ballsac, nipping at it with her fingernails. "Has anyone ever put clothespins on you here?"

"Yes m-ma'am. I, I have. To myself."

"More than once?"

"Oh yes, yes ma'am." His voice had a sincere note of pleasure that delighted her. "M-many times."

"Tell me about it," she said, intrigued, as she made a long arm and retrieved the autoclave bag of alligator clips. "I want to know all about how you torture yourself when you're alone."

"Oh," he breathed, and she suspected he had that shy look again. She tore the bag open quickly so she could hear him. "I, um. I put clothespins on myself everywhere I can reach. I—aaaah!"

She brushed a fingertip over the metal clip she'd just attached to his sac, right along the seam. "Go on."

He gasped for breath. "I use t-toys. In my... in my ass. Big ones. I d-don't let myself come. But I edge myself. Aaah!"

Jodi placed two more clips in quick succession, deliberately making the pattern asymmetrical. "Mmhmm," she said encouragingly. She could actually see his cock throbbing inside the cage. It was very hot. He was clearly enjoying the agony.

"I." He sucked in a deep breath. "I uh. I tried p-piercing myself once? Just under the skin. But didn't like it."

She nodded and snapped another clip on, this one up very close to the taint. George cried out, his voice cracking. She wondered whether she could bring him to tears. "Please," she said, "continue."

"Hhhh. I. M-ma'am. I c-can't." It seemed to take him a superhuman effort even to say those words.

"No? That's too bad. I was hoping to get all fifteen of these on you."

"F-fifteen?" She couldn't tell whether he found the thought terrifying or appealing. He probably couldn't tell either.

"Fifteen," she said. "But it seems like these four are all you can handle."

"I can handle. More. Ma'am." His wrist shackles rattled as he squeezed his hands into fists. "Just can't. T-talk."

"Then I'll listen to you scream instead," she said.

She drew the edge of a clip down over his soft skin before deciding where to place it. He screamed beautifully.

By the tenth clip he was a sobbing mess, trying to lift his head up so he wouldn't choke on his own snot. By the fifteenth he was beyond tears, making little voiceless keening noises. Jodi stood back and admired the pincushion she'd made of his balls. "I'm going to fuck you like this," she informed him. 

He emitted a noise that wasn't anything close to a word but would serve for acknowledgment.

She paused. "Are you still able to safeword?"

It took him a few tries, but he managed to wheeze a recognizable "Yes".

"Good. And do you want to?"

"No." That one was impressively quick, clear, and firm. He sounded almost worried that she would stop.

She patted one broad flank. "Good boy."

George began to cry again. "Thank you," he croaked, "thank you, ma'am."

"I like that," she said. "Keep thanking me as much as you want."

He kept sobbing and kept thanking her as she selected a medium-size dildo and strapped her comfortably worn leather harness over her leggings. None of this was going to get her off, and that was fine. He was the one paying.

Even with his legs spread, his waist was well above hers. She pulled out a wooden box—painted black, of course—and stepped up on it. It had only taken one tall client for her to learn that a five-foot-nothing dominatrix needed some extra equipment.

She put on gloves and lubed first herself and then him. His litany of gratitude gave way to a moan of pleasure as she pushed the head of the dildo into his ass. He took it easily. Men tended to lie about the size of toys they could take, but he hadn't been kidding about his experience. This one might actually be a little small for him. She'd know for next time.

She was eager to get her hands on his cock, but he hadn't earned it yet. The first time she pushed all the way in, the harness brushed against the clips decorating his sac. He let out a sharp cry and jerked in his chains. She smirked and dug her fingers into his hips, holding him steady. "That was one," she said. "I'm going to give you twenty, and if you're very good I'll give you five more."

A whimper was the only response. She pulled out slowly, making sure to drag the head of the dildo across his prostate, and then slammed in hard, angling her hips to be sure his balls took the brunt of the impact. George screamed. "Two," she said.

She took her time, varying the rhythm so he never knew when the next brutal combination of pleasure and pain would strike. He cried and he shook and he yelled brokenly and he took all twenty-five thrusts like he was born to do it.

Jodi eased out, stepped down, and admired her handiwork. George's legs were trembling and he'd lost his voice almost entirely. A puddle of tears and drool had collected on the floor beneath his face. Her grip had left fingertip bruises on his pale hips, and his ass was smeared with lube. What she could see of his scrotum around the clips was red, and his cock twitched desperately inside the cage, dripping precome. It was always such a pleasure to thoroughly destroy a big, strong man.

"You've earned a reward," she told him warmly as she pushed a big silicone plug into his slick, open asshole. He grunted once as it went in but stayed still, breathing hard. She stripped off her gloves and harness, unshackled his ankles and wrists, and helped him to stand up and stumble the few steps to a long, wide padded bench. He carefully sat down and then lay back with a deep groan, his legs splayed. "Take a minute," she said. "Nod when you're with me."

He took several deep breaths, wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, and nodded.

"I'm going to take the cage off, and you're going to jerk yourself off," she said, sitting down on the bench between his spread thighs. "While you're doing that, I'm going to take the clips off of you, one at a time. Remember, there are fifteen of them. You don't get to come until they're all off. If you want me to take them off faster, you can beg me for it, but you'll have to beg me very nicely, because I'm in the mood to take my time."

He nodded again, eyes wide. "Thank you, ma'am," he whispered.

"Mm, don't thank me yet." She unsnapped the locking ring on the cage and slid it off of him. His cock almost immediately sprang up, and George groaned and let his head fall back onto the bench.

"Lick your hand if you want lube," she told him. The last thing she wanted was to try to get the alligator clips off while they were coated with silicone lubricant.

He shook his head and rubbed a trembling hand over the slit of his cock, smearing it with precome. She quirked a smile. Macho or pain slut? Well, it was all one to her.

Jodi eased one of the clips open and dropped it onto a metal tray. George squeezed his eyes shut, hissing with the pain, and started urgently jerking his cock, trying to channel the agony into pleasure. She let him linger for a moment, then took another clip off. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, but his erection didn't flag. 

By the time twelve clips had rattled onto the tray, George was clearly desperate to come. His hand had slowed, then stopped, and now he was squeezing his cock behind the head and gritting his teeth. "Three to go," she said. "Maybe I'll take a break for a bit and let you stay like this. I wouldn't want to rush."

"Please, ma'am," he gasped. "Please, I need... please!"

"You need what?" she said. "A little help with your self-control? Maybe next time I should put a plug in your cock to keep you from coming."

He paused, then said tremulously, "If that's what would please you, ma'am."

"That's very sweet," she said. "What pleases me is leaving this one up to you. But you can think about what that would be like... a long hard sound sliding into your slit and plugging you up..."

He tossed his head. "Ma'am! Please!"

She tugged a clip off and watched it almost undo him. "Two more," she said.

He bit his lip hard enough to turn the pink skin white. "The last two... together," he whispered. "Please. Ma'am."

"Because you can't handle needing to come?" She tapped a fingertip against one of the remaining clips. "Or because you can't handle the pain?"

George grimaced. "I can. Handle it."

"I know you can." She pulled the clip off. "One more. Control yourself. Breathe. We're very close."

He nodded, sucking in ragged lungfuls of air, his hips twitching and his hand almost spasming around his hard cock. She sat there and watched him master himself. It was a beautiful sight.

"Ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

She couldn't resist. "Are you sure?"

She expected him to glare at her, but instead he looked like he was about to cry again. "Yes! Ma'am! Please!"

"Come for me, boy," she said, and as she gently squeezed open the last alligator clip, she tugged the thick silicone plug out of his ass.

An inhuman noise tore from George's ravaged throat as he stroked himself once, twice, and his whole body rose up off the bench with the force of his orgasm. Jodi felt her own body leaning toward him in sympathy with his yearning and satisfaction, and she realized she'd gotten very wet. It was a good thing she had half an hour between clients in which to take care of herself.

George collapsed back on the bench, chest heaving. His hand and belly were thoroughly decorated with ejaculate. Jodi wanted to watch him a little longer, but the time for drawing out tension was past, so instead she got up, dropped the used toys into the wash-me bin, and grabbed a couple of wet towels from the warmer. 

George's eyes were closed, and he gasped a little with surprise when she started to wipe him down. "Ma'am, please, let me—"

"No no, you lie there. You earned this." 

She was very careful around his oversensitized cock and balls, but he still whimpered as she stroked the warm towel over them and cleaned the leavings from around his hole. She tossed the towel in the hamper and used the second one to tenderly wipe the tears, snot, and drool from his face and neck. He lay there, utterly limp, and let her do it.

"Do you want a drink of water?"

"Yes please, ma'am." He coughed a bit, as if he was just realizing how much he'd screamed. She suspected he'd be hoarse for a few days.

She opened a bottle of water and helped him sit up. "Can you hold it?"

"Yes ma'am." He held out a shaky hand and she pressed the bottle into it. 

He drank deeply, only spilling a bit, and then gave her a little grin and pressed the cold bottle to his crotch. She laughed. "Not a bad idea," she said. "Got some ice packs at home you can sit on?"

He cleared his throat. "Well equipped, ma'am."

She couldn't help glancing at his now-flaccid cock. "Yes indeed."

He blushed and looked away.

"So modest." She brought him his robe and helped him into it. "Sit and rest. We've got a few minutes left."

"Ma'am, may I, um, ask you a question?"

"Sure." Jodi studied him. So far he hadn't seemed like the sort to break boundaries by asking for her number or something.

"How did you get into this line of work?"

She blinked, surprised. "A friend suggested I give it a try. I have the skills, and it pays well, and I enjoy it. That's all, really. No exciting story."

George nodded and finished the water. She took the bottle and tossed it in the trash bin. She liked to be tidy.

He cautiously stood up, stretched, and tied the belt of his robe snugly. It was the largest size they had, and it covered his middle well enough, but his wrists stuck out of the sleeves. She admired the red marks from the cuffs.

"I'll escort you back to the waiting room," she said. "If you'd like another session with me, just ask for Jodi when you make your booking."

"Yes ma'am," he said. "Thank you very _very_ much, ma'am. That was... really something."

"My pleasure," she said sincerely.

She left him to settle up with Dorian and hurried back to her studio. It took approximately no time at all for her to get herself off, lying on the same bench he'd laid on and smelling the traces of his sweat and come. She caught her breath, remembered that she'd promised him some sounding next time, and rode that fantasy to a second climax. "Fuuuuuck," she groaned, sprawling back on the bench. "That. Was a good one."

When she'd finished cleaning up, she checked the studio app and found he'd left her a very nice tip. "Come back soon, George," she murmured. "Come _anytime_."

. . .

Three weeks later, she sat down in a bland government office. Her boss was all smiles across the desk. "I really can't thank you enough," he said. "The information you and Dorian got us was crucial to stopping the human trafficking ring that was using that dominatrix service as a front."

"That was one of the more enjoyable undercover assignments I've had," she said. "Let me know if you ever need me to beat people up for money again."

"You're clearly very good at it," her boss said. "Using the various kinks and numbers as a code was, if you'll pardon the term, a stroke of genius."

"I'm just glad my 'client' could handle it," she said. "I was pretty hard on him."

Her boss grinned. "I can handle whatever you throw at me," he said. "Ma'am."

Jodi grinned back. "You never did come back for a second session," she said. "I thought I scared you off."

"I don't scare easily," George said.

"I don't date my coworkers," she said bluntly. "But there's nothing wrong with two agents having the occasional friendly sparring match while they're off duty... right?"

"Seems reasonable to me."

"All right then." She stood up. "If that's something you'd like, you have my cell number."

As she left, she noticed him rubbing at his wrists. She smirked all the way down the stairs and out to the street.


End file.
